Talk:Menu
Organic or Mechanical? I am debating whether to change the classification of the Menu from "Species" to "robots": there does not seem to be any canon source describing them as living beings, and their bodies certainly LOOK mechanical in all the concept art.... I realize that there are what appear to be Menu-X in Fusion and that X cannot mimic pure machinery, but those could just as easily be some other creature.... or they could be cyborgs of some kind.... does anybody else see a robot in there? Now that I think about it their upper wing-like protrusions vaguely resemble Sylux's suit, but that's way too vague to actually be included.....--AdmiralSakai 23:02, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Now that you mention it, the new art does look very metallic. Then again, some insects are also very shiny. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 00:21, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Hence my confusion. I feel safe saying that the first bottom picture looks REALLY mechanical (note the streight-edged panelling on the big upper arms), as does the top picture (although slightly less so). However, the fact that there is no mention of them being robots is unusual.... not to mention the X-infection problem and the more organic look of the ones in Super Metroid.... to top it all off, I have been unable to actually locate any Menus in the game.... if I could find any I might be able to look at their wing movement and say for sure if they are rigid or not.... although even that would be of dubious use.... and while some of the Capitain N stuff definately looks purely mechanical, there are other pictures that look really organic... Head hurt yet?---AdmiralSakai 16:59, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :I think they are a species. The shiny exterior could be a carapace. This probably isn't the best example but steel type pokemon look machine-like. Because Menu's are aliens I don't see why it is impossible that they have a metal shell. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:25, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually some "Mecha" concept art for Echoes I found on the Metroid Database has very similar creatures to Menus. They seem purely robotic here: http://metroid-database.com/mp2/art/Creatures/sm_mecha_enemies3.png [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:30, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Have confirmed that the wings are apparently rigid in the game appearances.... this doesn't mean much, but it's definately a point towards "robot"..... if this is not resolved, does it default to "species" or "robot"?AdmiralSakai 01:20, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Maybe we could make a trivia note that states that the Menu has not explicitly been referred to as mechanoid or creature, and that the true state of it is unknown due to ambiguous art depictions. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) Done.AdmiralSakai 11:45, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Personnally, we should not base our opinions from any concept art from the original metroid game. The sidehopper was originally mechanoid-ish in the art of that game, and since then it took a more organic look. I think the x parasite mimic should be proof enough to consider it an organic being for the obvious reason. The similarities between the super metroid Menu and the x mimic are way to obvious to even think they could just '''easily '''be an unrelated creature.(Latinlingo 21:06, May 14, 2010 (UTC)) Yes, but lets not forget that B.O.X is a machine, but has "organic components" so that the X was able to mimic it. This maybe true for the Menus as well, maybe they just have a photosensitive "eye" that is organic, as the only seem to gravitate towards Samus' light, because when you see them in Fusion in Sector 6 (NOC), if you were to go through that floor via Screw Attack, they stop giving chase because her light is gone. As for the quesiton of why they seek to dissassemble light sources, its safe to say that because the sector is noctournal, that the species there would be abnormally affected by any light source. just a thought, love to hear from you guys about it Go! Samus! Use Ice Beam!! .-. SA-X Returns 01:29, December 25, 2011 (UTC)